Burn
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: One-shot "Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race" Ric returns after Keeping Mum & helps Serena feel better and stronger about herself.


Ric walked into his and Serena's office, it was his first day back he left to ensure Jess and Jacob were safe; now he was back and this was not a sight he wanted to see, his colleauge and friend asleep at her desk, still in scrubs, with an empty bottle of wine next to her and a glass half empty of the red liquid. Ric shut the door and put his bag on the ground before walking over to her, "Serena," Ric said and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her, "Serena," he said again and he shook her again, still no response, "Serena!" Ric said a little louder and shook her harder, the consultant startled and shot up; still a bit drunk, her vision was still blurry and her head was banging, "Serena what happened?" Ric asked as he took the glass and bottle away.

"When did you get back?" Serena asked and Ric then went into his bag and got out the bottled water he had got for himself, then gave it to Serena, "Thank you," Serena said grateful for the liquid substance that wasn't alcohol, "Where's my laptop?!" Serena panicked as she couldn't find the machine that would type up the report Guy was pressuring her about, "Have you seen it?!"

"You mean this?" Ric pointed to it and Serena groaned - a hungover Serena is not a happy Serena, "Did you drink all of it on your own?" Ric asked and Serena said nothing instead she pulled laptop towards her and lifted the lid up, before clicking the power button, "Serena?" Ric pushed for an answer and Serena got up the report but her banging head was not being helped but the screen, "Did you drink all of this on your own?" Ric asked again and Serena slammed the lid down, her eyes gave it all away, yes of course she did. Guy had been a complete and utter idiot towards her - stronger words came to her mind, not understanding that her mother unexpectedly turned up, then she had the family to deal with as well make sure her mother was safe. It had been one of those days, "Don't take this the wrong way, but if Guy Self finds you like this he will not be happy."

"Oh he go to hell," Serena groaned and massaged her temples, "I need to finish this report for him," Serena said and Ric frowned, "Guy got on my back about this report he wants about his dream of this place becoming a supercentre or something. And he just kept getting on my back," Serena hoped Ric would leave it there but his face said different.

"Something tells me there is more to this than Guy Self getting on your back," Ric observed and Serena checked her phone to see if Ellie had texted her back or rang her. Nothing.

"Ric I really need to finish-"

"You need to go home, get showered and then finish the report, but what else happened?" Ric asked he had been away for over two months and this was not how he wanted to see Serena on his first day back.

Serena unscrewed the lid of the water bottle and drank it all, her dry throat thankful for the cool water, she then looked at her colleauge and friend, "My mother turned up and then she deleted the first report I had typed up, then I have to go see to this family, as well as make sure my mother is OK, anyway she ended up getting her wrist broken and the family, the dad ended up falling off the roof with his son in tow. The son was fine but the dad lost the use of his legs; I then ended up getting a good telling off by Guy and I found out via my mother Ellie has a boyfriend called Patrick, he's studying the law and his family a very good apparently and I also forgot to take my mother to the cementry to see my father's grave, everything got on top of me and I just needed to relax but one drink turned into a full bottle," Serena felt like a great relief had been lifted off her shoulders, she knew Ric wouldn't judge her, he listened and helped when she needed it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there," Ric said he would've stuck up for Serena if he had been there, it seemed that her not getting the CEO job and the Edward situation was still hanging over her, he would've expected her to fight back to Guy but from what she was telling him it sermed she did not, "You musn't let Guy bully you, the Serena I know wouldn't let anyone boss her around or bully her. Guy Self is clearly used to getting his way, don't let him win Serena. You're better than this," Ric said and Serena's eyes lit up and she smiled lightly, "Go home, get showered, come back and then finish the report," Ric encouraged and Serena nodded slowly she pushed herself up, "I'll drive you home if you want?"

"Thank you, Ric," Serena said and Ric nodded, "How's your daughter snd grandson?" Serena asked as she grabbed her coat and bag then made her way to the door.

"Settled and doing well considering," Ric answered and he opened the door allowing Serena to walk out first, "What is your daughter studying?" Ric asked.

"Psychology, but it's what she wants to do," Serena answered but she then looked incredibly annoyed as Guy was approaching.

"My god you look awful," Guy observed Serena and Serena glared at him, "Please go home before you make us all drunk."

"Says the man who drank himself stupid for eight months," Serena argued back and Guy looked taken aback, "I am Serena Campbell, I am Deputey CEO and a General Surgeon in this hospital, I may not share your vision of neurosurgery, but it does not give you the right to bully people to do excatly what you want, I will get this report finished, just because you've been used to people bending over backwards does not mean all of us do! Instead of trying to turn us all into your minions, why don't you take some time to figure out how to treat all staff here with respect!" with that Serena walked ahead relieved she got that off her chest and she smiled. Ric followed shortly after her leaving Guy, shocked that someone had decided to stand up to him who wasn't Colette or his daughter.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Ric asked.

"No but I don't care that man needed bringing down a peg or two," Serena answered and she then clicked the lift button, "You can tell me what you've been up to."

**A/N: I've wanted to write Rena for a while so hopefully this is OK. Usually I love Guy but he was such an ass to Serena & Elliot last week! So basically this came to mind this morning and I needed to get it down. I know all about the stereotype of women in the media and I am aware I made her a bit helpless, but I have studied media so I have been made aware of how women are portrayed just my disclaimer in case anyone thinks I don't know how strong Serena is! She is definitely a countertype female :P. Reviews are welcome :) **


End file.
